Jacella ATK
by ComeCloudwatching
Summary: What if Jacen had come back from the Dark side after defeating (but not killing) Jaina? Jacen Solo/Jysella Horn. Jacen Solo. The most powerful and interesting character in the ESWU needs someone more than a part time lover like Tenel Ka. His problem was attachment. So he let her go. He needed someone as innocent and pure as himself, a wanderer, a seeker. Enter Jysella Horn.
1. Seven years is nothing

"But he's too old for you, sis!"

She sighed. Why did everyone have to bring up the age thing.

She didn't love him because he was older. And he didn't love her because she was younger.

Love was love. Age was nothing but a number.

The age gap had simply given time the right time and place to meet, find each other and fall in love.

Simple as that.

Her name was Jysella Horn and his was Jacen Solo.


	2. Not a case of hero worship

Anyone want to beta this for me? I'd like someone to help flesh out the bits in between my dialogue. I'm an ideas and details person and need someone to help me piece them together into a vision! Especially if you can flesh out the locale etc. Preferably a female perspective to help me write the Jysella side of the story!

"I'm 21 now Valin. I think I can make my own decisions, thank you very much", she replied with a huff.

"But not when it comes to a Jedi Master with a dark past! Who knows what he is doing to get you so worked up over him!", Valin countered, fiddling around with his lightsaber as he spoke.

"I mean, did you use Jedi mind tricks on Maya to fall in love with you?", Jysella countered with more than a hint of annoyance.

"Of course not!", Valin quickly retorted, his hands wrapping around the hilt of his weapon. Noticing this, he forced himself to calm down before rejoining the conversation. "But then again, I'm not an all powerful Jedi Master who can manipulate the dark side and shield himself from everyone including Grand Master Skywalker!"

"Grand Master Skywalker wants everyone to follow in his own personal vision because he is afraid we will make the wrong choices if left alone. But we're not children. And if we don't get given trust and responsibility, we will never learn to make the right decisions. And the wrong ones too", Jysella conceded to her older sibling. "Which is just my point exactly", she continued hurriedly when she noticed Valin preparing to speak up again. "He asked Jacen and all of us to go out and find our own versions of the Vision, the Force and listen to it rather than him, but still he wants to control us all. Everyone can see Jacen is the right person to take over when the time is right because he is the only one who can see the whole picture. And we need someone like that to lead us on to a vision of the Force that is not just black and white, light and dark."

Valin considered his sister's words carefully. He'd heard these arguments before, from others too. But it wasn't the words that struck him. Not, it was the passion and the conviction in her voice.

"So it's his power you seek then? You know it's not healthy to fall in love with your idol!", Valin countered, going for the kill.

But his sister was having none of it. "Firstly, you idiot!", she exclaimed loudly, hitting his forehead with her fingers. "He is not my idol. I just happen to have faith in his vision, his ideals and his principles."

"Yeah, definitely not your idol", Valin responded with thinly veiled sarcasm.

He was not surprised in the least when this was followed up by a rather painful punch on his arm.

"And two, I'm not after power but self development. As is Jedi Master Solo! His real interest is in healing and teaching. Fighting is just something he feels compelled to do at times", Jysella said, defending her love interest vehemently. "Just because he happens to be a true polymath due to his openness to the Force, and the fact he has learnt from so many different Masters and Force users, doesn't make him a bad person. In fact, it's his slide into the depths of the darkside which he has come back from that has made him even stronger and human!"

Again, the words were not news to Valin but to have them thrown at him like that, from his own sister, made him reconsider his own views, which truth be told, were probably more a byproduct of the opinions of others than his own.

"Perhaps, but you know they said the same things about Master Durron too!", Valin finally replied, a little more demurely than before.

"And Grand Master Skywalker too, back in his day!", Jysella quickly added, knowing she had won this argument. "It's not like even the greatest haven't fallen before."


	3. What's for Dinner?

"What are you two arguing about now?", a voice demanded before an older Jedi entered the room to join them.

"Daddy!", Jysella exclaimed, giving her father a hug.

"Father", Valin said, greeting his father a bit more conservatively.

"My children. You've grown so much!", the elder Jedi exclaimed to which he was greeted with some rolling eyes.

"We're adults now, dad, and it's about time you accepted that!", Jysella protested, hands on hips.

"Accept no. Acknowledge? Maybe", Corran replied. "I'm your father and you'll always be my children. Even if you're grown up and married with kids of your own to bother you!" Then he added more quietly, "And just because I've been away the last few months on a special mission for the Council only makes me more protective of you two angels!"

Jysella sighed. How did her father know exactly what to say? She knew he hadn't been spying on them. He had promised never to do that after all.

"Well, actually...", Valin began with a smirk on his face. "You should ask Jysella what she was telling me all about just now. Might make for some interesting dinner conversation..."

Both men turned to look at her, but Jysella pushed past them both, walking out into the dining room where her mother was just finishing setting the table for dinner.

"Hello dear, can you please let your father and brother know that dinner is ready?", her mother asked quietly.

"Oh I think they know!", Jysella replied as she heard the two male members of the Horn family trailing after her into the dining room.

"Boys!", her mother said sternly. "What have you done to upset my beautiful Jysella now?", Mirax Terrik asked sweetly. Both men looked worriedly at each other for a second as they knew that despite being the only non Force user in the family, she was actually the scariest member of the household. Even Jedi felt the need to tread carefully around Mirax and not just because she was the daughter of Booster Terrik.

When Corran saw that his some was not willing to risk it by speaking up in front of his mother, he sighed and braced himself for the verbal onslaught. "Mirax dear", he said trying to soften her up, but knowing by the grim look on her face that she wasn't so easily fooled. "Jysella was just telling Valin here about Jacen Solo..."

Mirax took in the look of fury her daughter shot at her son before speaking. "Now, why don't we all sit down first and enjoy some dinner before we talk about this most interesting topic", she said sweetly yet there was no mistaking the command in her voice as she shot the rest of the family a look that said they had better do what they were being asked if they knew what was good for them.


	4. Like mother like daughter

This chapter begins on the backstory of what happened during and after the battle between Jacen and Jaina Solo. You've been warned so if you don't like it, don't read on. No one is making you.

What should have been a joyous family get together to celebrate the return of their father from another secret mission assigned to him by the Council ended up being one overshadowed by uneasiness and foreboding. The male members of the Horn family had tried to confront Jysella about her interest in the older Jedi Master and luckily for her, her mother was not going to have any of that during the meal.

So Jysella tried to concentrate on the food knowing that as soon as everyone had had their fill, the conversation would finally get around to Jacen Solo. And not even Mirax Terrik was going to protect her any longer.

She had never seen her father eat so quickly in her life. Jysella tried but she just wasn't in the mood for food. However, she knew she couldn't delay the conversation indefinitely, so better have it over with while mum was around to shield her.

"Are you done, dear?", her mother asked politely while her father and brother looked at her in a predatory manner.

Reluctantly, she nodded. Bracing herself for what she knew was coming, Jysella looked up to face her accusers.

"Did you know Jysella has been sneaking off to see Jacen Solo while I've been away?", Corran asked in a most demanding and uncharacteristic manner.

"Yes dear, you mentioned it before", Mirax replied calmly to her husband. "Or did my cooking make you forget your own words?", she added sarcastically.

Jysella looked up at her mother and she saw her father and brother do the same. For some reason, Mirax had decided to side with her daughter and this had taken everyone in the family by surprise.

"And you're ok with that dear?", Corran asked again, incredulous, when Valin was too shocked to say anything.

"Why shouldn't I be? Jacen Solo is a lovely young man and if Jysella thinks he is good enough for her, why should we interfere?", Mirax replied with a thinly veiled message for her husband.

"But she's so much older than her, mum!", Valin exclaimed, finally getting past his shock.

"Not to mention he has a daughter with another woman!", Corran added.

"So you're saying that because he's older and has made some mistakes", Mirax said, looking first at her son and then her husband, "that that makes him unsuitable for our daughter. Am I hearing you both correctly?"

Father and son nodded at her. "Since when have Jedi not made mistakes? Please, I'd like to know", Mirax exclaimed in a sarcastic manner. "Because I know two Jedi sitting right here at this very table who have made a lot of mistakes, and thinking that this is otherwise is probably their biggest mistake!", she added with a hint of threat in her voice. "And telling my daughter who she can or can't see is a very big mistake!"

Jysella shot her mum a big smile to say a silent thank you for this unexpected support.

"But he became a Sith Lord!", Corran exclaimed, not to be defeated by his wife that easily.

"A converted Sith Lord, I might add", Mirax rebutted. "I know you've had more experience with these things", she said, acknowledging the history her husband had had with Kyp Durron. "But if others can be reformed, why not him?"

"Kyp was strong but Jacen is something else altogether!", her husband tried again.

"What do you think Valin? Besides the fact that you think Jedi Master Solo is too old for your sister", Mirax asked her son.

Valin looked nervously at his parents but when his father nodded for him to tell the truth, he felt the need to answer in a way that would not dishonour his own beliefs though it might not be what the older Horn would want to hear. "I believe he has redeemed himself", he said, noting the shock on his father's face as he uttered the words. "He spared his own sister's life even though she had been trying to kill him", he continued, trying to imagine what it would be like if he were in the same situation with his own sister. He shuddered at the thought.

"And what do you think Jysella?", her mother asked, turning to her at last. "Besides your own personal feelings, what do you think about Jacen Solo's past? Have you spoken to him about it?"

Jysella looked at her brother and shot him a look of thanks before facing her mother. "It hasn't come up to be honest."

"Someone as good at manipulating others is hardly going to casually bring up the fact that he was arguably the biggest villian in the whole galaxy at one time. That hardly works on innocent young girls like Jysella", Corran sputtered in exasperation.

"So which one is it Corran? The age or the past? Which one has you so overly protective of our daughter that you won't trust her to make her own decisions?", Mirax asked her husband patiently.

"Both! I'm her father and Jysella is never going to be old enough to date anyone while I'm still alive", Corran replied with emotion. "She's my little girl and always will be!"

Mirax laughed, which surprised her family. "Does any of this sound familiar to you at all, my dear?", she asked her husband who looked at her like she had gone crazy. When he didn't say anything, she added, "does this not remind you of _my_ father? Your father personally sent my father to Kessel. Jacen has done nothing personal to this family. And my father still doesn't think I'm old enough to be seeing _you_! Different now that the shoe is on the other foot isn't it?"

Corran winced at his wife's words. "No!", he exclaimed, then seeing the look on his wife's face, "Perhaps."

When she continued staring at him. "Maybe." But he wasn't going to give up that easily. "But he's still much older than Jysella!"

Mirax changed her stare to a glare and her husband flinched. He knew that if she were a Jedi, she would have just skewered him with a bolt of Force lightning such was the intensity of her look.

"So now you're saying that you don't trust our daughter? The daughter that you yourself had a hand in raising don't you forget it, Jedi Master!", Mirax said seriously. "Are you questioning your own judgement? Or mine?" Mirax gave her husband a withering look that made him suddenly feel very small.

Knowing he was beaten and when his wife wasn't going to budge, Corran decided to change tact. "Ok, so you're saying let our daughter make her own mistakes then? That she will learn by having her heart broken by someone like Jacen Solo?"

"Pretty much!", Mirax answered smugly. "If daddy hadn't let me make my own mistakes, she wouldn't even be here now for us to have this discussion in the first place! Don't forget that he was not too happy about you either!"

She laughed as her children watched in shock at the way she was talking. She loved her husband dearly but it was only the truth. They knew that their grandfather had a rather rough reputation even if he were very doting on them. And they also knew firsthand how stubborn their own father could be sometimes. And protective too.

"And don't you worry, my dear. Jysella is a mature young woman who will learn quickly. Jedi Masters don't scare us women with Terrik blood!", Mirax said triumphantly, referring pointedly to her husband. "If she wants him to stick around, I'm sure she can make it happen. And if she doesn't, well, he better watch out!", she added, giving her husband another meaningful look.

This time, Corran didn't answer with words. He knew that this wasn't the end of the conversation between them but she wasn't going to get into it anymore in front of their children.

"So are you sure this is what you want then, Jysella?", Mirax asked, turning her attention back to her daughter.

Jysella fidgeted for a moment before answering. "We haven't been together long enough for me to know but Jacen is different to everyone else I have been with before. Or met."

This must have been enough for her mother who now turned to her other child signalling the discussion about Jysella and Jacen closed. "So Valin, tell me about your love life!"


	5. Red Green Yellow

And the moment you have all (hopefully) been waiting for as I start to give you my version of what happened in the ESWU. Gets a bit esoteric and philosophical.

_Their

Their blades hissed together before whirling apart and then locking once again.

"Are you sure you want to do this, sis?", he asked his sister, ducking as she aimed an errant swipe at where his head was only a moment ago. But she didn't reply with words, swinging her lightsaber at him again and again.

However, she never even came close. Her emotions betrayed every action to him before she even knew she was about to perform them. Finally, he decided that she was not getting any closer and that delaying the inevitable was just cruel. So he simply redirected her next wild swipe with a slight riposte that created just enough of an opening for him to continue the path of his own lightsaber towards her face.

Any other Jedi would have been defeated then and there but she was Jaina Solo, the Sword of the Jedi, and she dropped to the ground even as his blade narrowly missed her. Her legs swung around as she dropped, trying to ensnare his but he was one step ahead of her, leaping over and past her until he came up on the other side. Then simply holding her in the air with a Force choke, he pulled her lightsaber from her grip with a little bit of telekinesis.

But she was Jaina Solo so she continued to struggle against his Force hold on her even though she knew it would do no good. Resorting to a last ditch Force lightning blast aimed at him, she was telling him that though he outmatched her, she still wasn't going to go quietly. But that was ok with the man who had once pronounced himself Darth Caedus. He simply blocked it with her lightsaber. But still she continued.

Because she was Jaina Solo. And she never gave up.

Tiring of this game with his sister, Jacen Solo shut down her lightsaber, hooking it onto his own belt as he absorbed the rest of her Force lightning with his gloved hand. When she still did not let up, he simply returned that energy at her, but in a new technique he had developed which he called the Force embrace. It was simply taking control of the air around his target and systematically compressing the space around him or her until the victim gave up due to lack of air or too much gravitational pressure. It didn't matter which one really. Because he always won. It was only a matter of time.

Slowly, Jaina began to gasp but still she poured out more and more Force lightning. His sister was stubborn alright, he thought. When she started to pass out, he let her go as she collapsed onto the floor of the training room.

"Damn you, Jacen!", she growled at him. "Why are you so strong? I'm supposed to be the Sword of the Jedi but you, you're something else entirely!"

"Sorry sis. I don't do anything really!", he replied softly, tossing her back her lightsaber. "I just listen to the Force and allow it to direct my actions."

"Then why can't I beat you?", Jaina protested, not willing to give up even when it was only a verbal spar. "I do the same!"

Jacen took another look at his enraged sister. "Actually, you don't. You keep trying to wield the Force like the Sword you were named to be. Whereas I don't try to do anything. When the Force is no longer used as a weapon or a tool but rather as the Master, then I become the living sword. The Force wields me and not the other way around. That is what none of you have truly understood...and that is why none of you can best me in a battle now", Jacen explained.

"I understand!", Jaina said through gritted teeth. "I just can't do it."

"No, Jaina. You're trying too hard to be the Sword to actually BE the sword. I'm sorry, it's not something you can do like that", Jacen added philosophically. "And when I add in Vergere's smallness, it is nearly impossible for you to even sense me even though I am standing right in front of you."

Jaina stared at her brother, annoyed and yet in awe of him. He had grown so much stronger in the years since they had almost killed each other in a real fight to the death that he had ultimately won. But even though it was he who had been under the influence of the dark side of the Force, he had pulled back when it came to dealing the death stroke to his twin. He was far too much of a Jedi to do that.

Suddenly finding himself standing looking down at her with his lightsaber raised above his head, he had realised that he was looking at the mirror. That his choice was to kill himself by killing her or to really turn around his life and continue down his true path by renouncing his dark ways. He had chosen the latter and spared her life. And his own.

After knowing the darkness during his foray across the galaxy as Darth Caedus and the light from his time before that as Jacen Solo, he had finally understood what it meant to be part of the Force. He was both lover and beloved. The only thing he could use to describe it was like the epiphany he had felt when fighting the final battle against the Yuuzhan Vong creature Onimi after both his uncle and sister had fallen by the wayside.

He hadn't thought he would reach that point again but he had. By having experienced both the dark and the light, he wielded both with passionate dispassion. Like the twin lightsabers he wore at his side, he was both dark and light in one so that he was neither Sith nor Jedi. He had gone where no Jedi or Sith had gone before. It wasn't a matter of one or the other. His two blades reminded him constantly of this duality and yet sameness.

It was just the Unifying Force. And he had been trying to share it with others since. But they either thought him too scary or they got tripped up by his use of words to understand. Oh, how he wished his old master, Vergere, were here to help. She found the words to teach him. She could have done the same for the others, he thought. But he didn't have the same control yet. He could only serve to be the living embodiment, not the sage. Not quite yet.

Even though he had gone through a bunch of trials placed on him by the Jedi Council, including a visit to the cave on Dagobah, they still had been wary of him and his power.

Even though he had finally confessed, after consultation with Tenel Ka, all that they had done to the Council, they had questioned him. Only his family had really understood. They had known him and loved him long before he had any power. In the end, they had forgiven him.

But only after he had forgiven himself. After he had been strong enough to renounce his own daughter in the cave at Dagobah. But that was just a test. He would always be a father and no one, Jedi or otherwise, could take that away from him. He was simply a servant of the Force. But he was also just a man.

Tenel Ka had not been able to forgive him after all that had happened. So she had taken their daughter and asked him not to contact them. He had respected her decision though it pained him. But that was a price he was willing to pay. Love didn't possess. It didn't restrict. And it didn't dictate. It was like the Force itself.

He had simply had to let it all go to get it all.

He would always love her but that was also why he could let her go. Because his love didn't need to be returned. That was just attachment and possession. That was what he had given up in the cave. That was the true source of his power. But they still clung to their own illusions.

He had given it all up not because he was trying to please Tenel Ka, the other Jedi or even his uncle Luke.

He had given it up because that was the next part of his path, the next stage of his development. And in doing so, he had grown in power. By letting go of what others understood as power.

Only Uncle Luke had been able to partially understand what he had gone through. But he had grown up on the Light/Dark dichotomy of the Force for too long to truly understand. And he knew it.

It was only Uncle Luke who understood his need to wander for the next few years. Technically, Jacen was in exile but at the same time he was also serving penance, also in service to the Force. He had given up his robes and his weapons. Wandering to learn more about himself and the Force by studying with different users of the Force. To learn the different aspects of it and become more able to bring them all together. But they were altogether too logical and rigid to understand that no doctrine, no system could ever do so. That only be letting go their need to classify and categorise and experiencing it directly would they ever understand like him.

He could only be that example, that inspiration for anyone who wanted to follow. The others were merely trying to walk in the footsteps of his Uncle Luke. There was nothing wrong with that. But they were not Uncle Luke.

Jacen sometimes wished that Vergere was still around but he knew that it was only without Vergere that he had ultimately been able to learn from Lumiya and become what he was now.

But ultimately Jacen had returned to the Jedi fold because that was what the others needed to translate the Force and understand it. They needed him to wear that mask and play that role for them to understand and trust what he was doing. On the outside he was a Jedi, but on the inside he was merely a servant of the Force. He donned the robes, but he also wielded two lightsabers. Symbolically, they were a matched pair of yellow blades. What did they symbolise? The combination of the green and red lightsabers he had once wielded. And since destroyed. Because they were his past. But they were also his present. And his future.

They were all the same.


	6. A Chat with Jaina

Phew, that last chapter ran away from me a bit there. Back to the main story of Jacella with a little less philosophy, though I will be tying up a bit more of the backstory. And then I can get on to the fun stuff of Jacen actually spending time with Jysella!

He helped his sister up off the floor after their last sparring match.

"Ow, that hurt Jacen", Jaina said indignantly, as he helped her off the floor. "It's incredible how strong you've gotten these last few years, brother." She looked into his eyes, trying to find his secret. "Before I used to beat you sometimes, actually, most of the time. You were just lacking combat readiness. But now you seem to be able to read my every move. I hear only Uncle Luke and Kyp can best you sometimes. And they were at this game long before you were even born!"

Again, Jacen felt his sister scrutinise him. She still did not understand that what he told her was the truth. She was a doer and until she could let go the need to do, then she would never be able to fully commune with the Force the way he did. Listening to his Uncle's stories, it was clear that this was a difficult thing for Jedi to do and always had been. This non doing. Few had even shown enough interest to try to pursue it. Yet those who had had often been more powerful by their ability to let go. Uncle Luke's first teacher, Obi Wan Kenobi, his teacher Qui Gonn Jinn and Master Yoda had been some of the few in more recent times who had grasped this concept. Of course there were others like Vergere and even Uncle Luke too at various points in his life, including the time just before he and Aunt Mara had finally recognised their deep love and connection with each other. But perhaps it took a certain bent and a certain age for someone to be more receptive to this listening. He, Jacen Solo, was more exception than rule. Most younger Jedi these days were quicker to look up to his siblings who were more action focussed as their own ideals.

Jacen was more interested in his healing and meditative practices than his combat skills. But the latter was merely just another side of the coin. It was all one Force. So he practiced his fighting skills to better understand his own body and by extension, those of others. And he still had to keep his own skills sharp because he was still very much in demand as a teacher. He would have loved to have continued to mentor young Ben Skywalker too but that ship had sailed. It was probably best his father take responsibility for him anyway, rather than trying to dump it someone else.

Realising that he had drifted off, he brought his attention back to his sister. "So had enough yet?", he asked with just a touch of concern. But it was enough to annoy her. She tried to hide it but he sensed it. He felt her pulling back and his attempt at placating her in the Force only irritated her more.

"Yeah, you've proved once again how rusty this Sword of the Jedi really is", she said. "I know I'm getting better but you, you're something else! It's no wonder even Uncle Luke has a hard against you."

"I still have a long way to go too, sis. The journey never ends for us", Jacen replies honestly even though it may not be one that she wants to hear.

"Yes, even the mighty Jacen Solo can have girl issues after all!", his sister replies laughingly. "I mean, how are you doing with your little baby?"

He is glad that she has been able to let go her frustration at his superior skills as well as her own much slower progress, even if it is at his expense. He surprises her by laughing at himself.

"Firstly, Jysella is not a baby. She's 21!", he counters.

"But you're what, 40?", Jaina teases.

"Well if I'm 40 and you're my twin...", he counters with a laugh. "Maybe I should inform Jagged that you have been lying to him about your true age all this time."

"He wouldn't believe you! And even if he did, he would love me all the same", she replied, thinking of her doting husband. "That or find himself with a new memory!"

They both laugh at her joke. "But seriously, Jace, what are you going to do about Jysella? The age gap is never going to go away and you have to admit that you are already WAY more mature for your age than any other living Jedi. You may not be an old man on the outside but inside, you remind me of the stories Uncle Luke used to tell us about his first teacher, Jedi Master Obi wan Kenobi."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you for your advice", he ventured carefully. "How did you handle it when you first began to see Jagged?"

Jaina was taken aback. Her brother didn't ask for advice from many people besides Uncle Luke these days. Most were either too scared of him or felt too awed by his power to even consider giving him advice. Uncle Luke had been treating him more and more like he had Vergere towards the end of her life. He had become more mysterious and more powerful and Uncle Luke felt the need to sometimes keep a check on him. He knew his Uncle told the truth when he said he trusted Jacen but he was still his teacher, even if the role was a lot less official these days. But in Jacen's mind, Uncle Luke would always be his teacher. And it was good to be able to have someone older and wiser to turn to at times. Kyp was also a good alternative, having tasted dark power himself also, but the latter wasn't quite as experienced and willing to teach him.

And anyway, Jacen sought more philosophical and spiritual guidance rather than technical. Kyp also didn't enjoy being bested with a lightsaber, even when Jacen only used one.

Jaina considered her words before answering. "To be honest, I was flattered that Jagged would even consider me as any more than a child at that stage."

"Yes, your husband has a rather endearing way with those he sees as lesser than himself", Jacen agreed quickly.

"Hey! He's better now!", Jaina yelled back, hitting her brother on the arm.

"You mean he's better at hiding it!", Jacen countered, dodging the next punch.

"That's what I meant", Jaina said with a smirk that was so like their father's. "Anyway, he wasn't that much older than me when we met."

"No, he just acted like it!", her brother countered again.

"Ok, I'll give you that one", she conceded. "But back to you. I'll admit Jysella is mature and strong. I mean she would have to be to even catch your eye in the first place. Of course, her looks don't hurt especially when she gets all dressed up for you", Jaina said teasingly.

"I actually hate that!", Jacen admits with a laugh. "I guess it's only when you're young that you try to act older!"

"Says the grand old man of the Jedi himself!", his sister reminds him laughingly. "But anyway, that only shows that Jysella doesn't quite know what to do with you. She's obviously flattered by the attention and may even return your feelings, but you have to give her time to finish growing up too!"

Jacen looked at her for a moment before saying, "Are you really Jaina Solo or Jedi Master Horn?"

Jaina laughs at his lame joke, before adding that "if it were Master Horn, his conversation with you would not be in words!"

"I have to agree there. I'm not looking forward to it one bit but Jysella assures me that her mother approves and that that is the only reason I don't have Corran on my case", Jacen agreed with his sister. "But luckily Corran has been married long enough to know that even without Force powers, Mirax is not a lady to be tangled with lightly.

"So how are you going to handle Jysella? _She_ does have Force powers and they're developing at a much quicker rate since you two have been spending more time together these past few months!", Jaina replied. "Everyone has noticed. I know you're not officially her teacher but she is a good observer and she does idolise you a bit."

"Come on, sis! Your husband idolises you! Jysella is not even in his league and never will be", Jacen teases his sister as he messes up her hair with one hand.

"True but don't you forget that I am a former Goddess!", his sister answers with another laugh.

It was good to see his sister like this, Jacen reflected. "Ok, ok, but can be get back to Jysella, O Great one!"

"And don't you forget that, little brother!"

"No, I won't because you won't let me!", he replies dodging her own attempted attack on his hair.

"I think she sees you a little like how I saw Kyp Durron when I thought he was after me."

"Ok, point taken. But I'm not that scary am I?"

Jaina thinks for a while before answering. "I meant the gap in experience and power, whether real or perceived. The age gap between you is never going to go away. But that shouldn't really matter to you if you truly care about her", she admits. "And I think you do, otherwise you wouldn't have initiated this conversation with me in the first place."

"I do care about her, sis! More than I can say!", Jacen replies, with more than a little feeling.

"Whoa! Calm down there Jedi Master or you're gonna scare the poor girl away! You've been dating how long now?", she asks curiously.

"Almost three months", he replies without having to think.

"Yeah, that's a bit soon to be throwing all those big words at her!", his sister counters with a grin. "She obviously enjoys spending time with you so keep making it fun. Surprise her but don't coddle her. Be playful but don't try to act her age because believe me, you're not!"

"No, and I have enough people reminding me that!", Jacen answers thoughtfully. "You know, I think the one person who would really be taking my side would have been Aunt Mara."

He feels his sister watching him, knowing he must be thinking not just about their late Aunt's personality but also the battles the two had shared before her death. Before Jacen had killed Mara in a duel.

"You may actually be right there, Jace, but seems like Jysella's mother may well be your champion now", Jaina exclaimed, trying to deflect him from more morbid memories.

"It's ok, sis", Jacen replies gently. "You know that both Uncle Luke and I have made our peace over that. It's just Ben now that he is still worried about", he adds more softly.

But instead of answering with words, his sister just coughs meaningfully.

"Yes, Tenel Ka too", he reflects more seriously. "She will probably never forgive me." He thinks back to the liaison and bond that the two of them had shared. Of his daughter that she had forbid him from ever seeing again for fear of hurting her. He knew that someday they would meet again but not until she was ready. And there was nothing he could do to hasten that. Allana would have to be the one to bridge the gap to her father when she was older.

The Queen Mother had been truly frightened by what he had become as Darth Caedus and would probably not find it easy to ever forgive him. That was just part of his penance, he had decided. That was the sacrifice he had had to be willing to make on his path. But it didn't mean he didn't miss her. She would always be his first and no one could take that from him, not even her.

"No, that girl can hold a grudge she can. Possibly more stubborn than me!", Jaina replied.

"But your head is harder!", Jacen counters, dodging another punch.

"Well you keep thinking that and you'll find that Corran won't have any need to hurt you for wooing his daughter!", Jaina answers mock threateningly. "But it is good to see you find love again", she adds more gently. Then realising the word she has used unwittingly, she adds more quickly looking in his direction, "I mean to see you happy again."

"It's ok. I do love her. And I know Jysella loves me too. But she's not ready to admit it just yet. She is 21 after all!", Jacen replies.

"So we're back at the age thing then!", Jaina laughs. "And that's never going to change."

"No, but maybe what she needs is to meet mum and dad", Jacen muses aloud.

"Yeah, great one genius. Meeting the parents won't scare Jysella at all!", his sister say mockingly. "Though maybe after all the embarrassing stories the family will tell her, she'll see that you are just human after all."

"Thanks, Jaina." Then turning more serious. "You've been a big help as always. Listen, I've got to go meet Tekli now for some healing research."

"Ok little brother", Jaina says with a smile. "It is good to be able to talk to you like this."

"Yes, I only wish Anakin were here", Jacen muses. Now there was someone else he could never bring back.

Then noticing his sister was watching him with concern, he brings a smile to his face as he gets ready to leave. "Say hi to Jagged and the children for me."

"You know he's going to ask you to bring Jysella to dinner eventually right?", Jaina replies, with a farewell smile of her own, pulling her brother in for a hug.

"Yes...eventually", he replies, savouring the warmth of his sister both physically and in the Force.


	7. Getting ready

Spoiler alert: if you are a Ben/Jysella fan you may not want to read on!

This was going to be a longer chapter but too tired now. The second half of it will follow soon, including a talking to from Uncle Luke.

She couldn't decide which dress to wear. She had been trying different combinations on but none of them had felt right, she thought as she looked at all the discarded options piled up around her on the floor.

Oh how she hated Jacen Solo sometimes! No one else could make her feel so uncertain of herself. She knew he wasn't just after her for her youth or her looks but that didn't mean she didn't want to look her best for him.

And like any young female, she unconsciously felt the need to appear worldly and physically appealing even though deep down she wanted someone who wanted her for more than what she looked like on the outside. Oh the dilemma of being a young woman!

"Are you still not ready yet, Sis?", an unshaven Valin appeared in the doorway. "You know you have to wear _something_ to dinner with the _great_ Jedi Master Solo right!"

"Out!", she yelled, throwing a pair of pointy shoes at his head which quickly disappeared from sight.

"And you're running out of time!", he exclaimed, his head popping back out from behind the door before it too wisely disappeared.

"Boys!", she exclaimed into the air.

That was one reason she had not had too many lasting relationships in her past. Boys her age were just so immature and even being Jedi didn't seem to help that none. That or they had been so sheltered that they had no personality and initiative of their own. Or both! Ben Skywalker was the worst. Well maybe not the worst, but he was not right for her anyway. There had been others but none had lasted long. Jysella had put up with most of them because she had to date somebody right?

But then Jacen Solo had stepped into her life and her hope had returned.

Ok so maybe he was a bit older than she would normally have considered but with him, she felt a connection that went beyond their respective chronological ages. He understood her at a level that went beyond simple chemistry.

Truth be told, Jysella really thought something could come of this! That was why she put up with her brother. And her father. They hadn't bothered her when she had seen the others but with Jacen, everything was _different_!

He was wise, mature but still young at heart. Not to mention his dashing good looks combined with the easygoing nature of a boy next door. The way he moved when he sparred. And the way he could control a room with his sheer presence. It was simply electric!

And yet he had singled her out for a little bit of extra attention! She still couldn't believe it but she was really, really glad that he had.

She had heard rumours about his past. About Danni and Tenel Ka. They were stunningly beautiful women and a lot more worldly than little ol' Jysella Horn whose only real claim to fame was being the daughter of Corran Horn and Mirax Terrik. And granddaughter to Booster Terrik.

And Jacen obviously didn't need any more connections, being both the son of the legendary ex smuggler Han Solo and Leia Organa, the Princess of Alderaan. Not to mention the nephew of the Grand Master, Luke Skywalker.

No, he wanted her for her. And that's what made it even more intoxicating and thrilling!

She sighed softly to herself. It was all so romantic.

And if she wanted more romance, she would have to get her act together and pick an outfit for the evening.

Her annoying brother had been right. She was running rapidly out of time.

Jacen Solo did not enjoy these meetings that his uncle insisted he attend. He found them boring, meaningless and an utter waste of time. That time could be much better spent discussing philosophy, training, meditating or working. But sitting around and talking with high ranking bureaucrats was tedious indeed. Even being lectured on the Jedi Code by Kyp Durron or babysitting his sister's children would have been preferable to this.

But Uncle Luke was still adamant that they attend. So here he was.

Fresh out of his session with Tekli and the earlier training session with Jaina, Jacen felt like it had been a rather long day already. But luckily, the next engagement after this was going to be with a lovely young Jedi. If, no, when it finally ended, he would be able to escape and go see Jysella Horn.

But until then, it would take all of his formidable patience to sit through this particular meeting on some trade agreement or other. Yawn, like he cared!


	8. The sacrifices we make

Thanks to Colo Kid for the review, fact checking and suggestions. I have updated and modified the story as required.

Backstory to come when I have more energy to be creative. Right now, still setting it up as well as a hint of where this story or its sequel may eventually lead.

* * *

Jacen was glad to be finally out of the meeting. Despite his previous life as Co Chief of State, he had never enjoyed dealing with bureaucracy, seeing it as a necessary evil in the past. It was a a way to legitimise and manipulate, which was very useful for when you were interested in taking control of the galaxy. But now that his interests were no longer the same, he would have preferred to spend his time learning. It didn't matter if that learning took the form of self practice, teaching, meditation, healing, researching, or combat. Anything but meetings!

Anyway, this particular one was now over and he was just waiting for Uncle Luke to finish extricating himself from the last hand presser. He waited patiently until eventually he was left alone with Uncle Luke.

"Well, that was fun!", he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Now, Jacen", Uncle Luke rebuked him gently. "You should know as well as I that a Jedi must not let their personal feelings interfere with their duties."

"Yes, Master."

"Uncle will do, Jacen. This is not an 'official' conversation."

His uncle looked at him another moment, as though wanting to say more but he obviously thought better of it.

"If there is nothing else, Uncle, I would like to be excused", Jacen said formally. "I, ah, have plans."

"Jysella?", his uncle asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

Jacen nodded in response.

"Jacen, I haven't said anything before and I don't want to say much now. But seeing as Corran's daughter is the first woman you have seen since Tenel Ka...", Luke Skywalker began, watching his nephew carefully. "There has been a bit of talk within the Jedi ranks. Which I am sure you are aware of."

Jacen nodded again in response. "Yes, everyone knows that Corran and Valin are both, ah, not entirely happy with Jysella for choosing to see me", he replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Corran is never going to accept that his daughter is all grown up now. That's just the way it is with fathers and daughters. I know your father is the same with Jaina", Luke observed aloud. When Jacen did not contradict him, he continued, "But Corran still has concerns about your flirtation with the Dark Side. Which I'm sure you are aware of."

"Yes, Uncle", he replied, meeting his uncle's eyes. "But I am not taking Jysella as an apprentice..."

"We know that. Corran is just Corran and before that he was CorSec too. You just have to give it time", answered Luke, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Yes, Jysella mentioned that", Jacen said. He wasn't entirely comfortable having this conversation but he knew it was one he had to have. In fact, he had expected it sooner. And if his Uncle really didn't want him to see Jysella, he would have told him. So Uncle Luke was obviously just wanting to talk not deter.

Luke removed his hand from Jacen's shoulder. "Jacen, you're a grown man so I don't want to tell you what to do. You've shown time and again how mature you are and how capable you are of making your own decisions. I just wanted to bring this up in case you wanted any guidance from me. I wish I could have helped with Tenel Ka. Maybe things would have been different and Mara..."

Jacen lowered his head in deference at his Uncle's obvious discomfort. He had made his own peace and he knew his Uncle had too but also that his Uncle still missed Mara. They had been so close that in his quest for revenge, Luke Skywalker had almost fallen to the dark side also. Healing within his Uncle had taken time. Time for Luke to come out of his own cloud of despair, hatred and darkness. And to finally forgive both himself and his nephew. Things had been rather tense between them for a while, during which time Jacen had traveled to Dagobah to face the trial of the cave, and to get some much needed alone time. It had also been a chance for his Uncle to come to grips with the events that had lead up to the juncture. Having Ben around helped but his Uncle had also simply needed time and space. Father and son had taken a leave of absence as they too had taken their own journey of discovery and healing across the galaxy.

Jacen felt his uncle's hand on his shoulder again which made him look up into his uncle's blue eyes. Despite his age, they were still so piercing and full of life. "I'm sorry. I wish things had been different too but it seems the Force required that we sacrifice the women we love, ah, loved."

It had been a small slip of the tongue but one his uncle picked up on. "So you still have feelings for Tenel Ka then?"

Jacen felt a gentle probe from his uncle in the Force but he was so used to shielding himself now that he knew it wouldn't matter. "I will always love her, Uncle, just like you will always love Aunt Mara. But I'm not as lucky as you. I am not destined to be with her forever. I saw that on Dagobah. She was the price I had to pay for my fall to the dark side. I will always have feelings for Tenel Ka both as a friend and as something more but we were never like you and Aunt Mara."

"And Jysella?" His uncle was obviously not going to let him off that easily.

"I feel drawn to her I cannot deny. But unlike with Tenel Ka, it is not just about passion." Jacen looked past his uncle for a moment. "It is almost like the Force has drawn us together for some reason."

His uncle gazed at him with a look that betrayed his comprehension. "It has something to do with Ben, doesn't it?"

Jacen thought back to his former apprentice. Ben was powerful and in need of guidance, which Jacen had been able to offer for a while. But after the death of Ben's mother at his hands, their relationship had understandably changed. Ben had become wayward and even his own father had not been able to bring him fully back into line. Father and son relationships were difficult enough as they were and adding a formal master-apprentice relationship on top of it only made it difficult for the son. The latter clearly had difficulty delineating the relationships. Jacen would have preferred to mentor the younger Skywalker or even have Kyp Durron do the job but Ben was still too raw even though years had passed since his mother's passing. The younger man was clearly going through a rough patch that not even his own father, arguably the most powerful Jedi alive, could not totally help him with.

Jacen foresaw Ben's own downfall but he hoped that that particular vision would not come to pass. For on that path, there was great pain and destruction all around but focussed squarely on the Skywalker family. As if they had not already gone through enough.

But that was up to them. He had done what he could already.

Luke read the anxiety in his normally calm nephew and he wanted to ask what it was, but he trusted Jacen. Trusted him enough not to pry when it wasn't his place.

"Tenel Ka is both Jedi and Queen Mother", Luke began, deflecting both his and his nephew's direction. "Unfortunately, she chose to follow more in her grandmother's footsteps. Like her predecessor, only loneliness awaits on that path. You saw that and tried to save her but sometimes we have to let go those we love the most."

His uncle's words echoed his own a moment ago and he smiled at the irony.

"Thank you for understanding, Uncle. If only Ben..."

"I wish Ben could understand too but he is not ready." And may never be, Jacen thought, as he heard his uncle's words. "The best thing now is to let him be. But you know that too. That is why I let you mentor Ben. I only wish he would allow you to do so now."

Jacen appreciated his uncle's words and sentiment but he too knew that Ben would never let himself be subservient to anyone again anytime soon.

"I'm not really interested in taking on apprentices right now, you know", Jacen replied. "Though I would make an exception for Ben. But that is not a decision anyone but Ben can make."

"Yes it is", his uncle agreed. "Just like Jysella is the only one who can decide who she wants to be with. Don't worry about Corran. Mirax and I will keep him off your back."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"No, thank you for your candour. I'm sure you any Jysella will work it out. And I had better not keep you any longer from your date", Luke said, closing the conversation.


	9. I'm sorry

Jacen finally made it to her front door but even before he knocked, the door slid open and a slightly annoyed Jysella Horn threw herself at him.

He didn't bother to dodge as one punch after another crashed against him as she vented her fury on him. He simply absorbed the impact and healed himself using the Force until she drained herself of her frustration.

Feeling calmer, she launched herself at him again, but this time without violence.

Again, he accepted her emotional outburt except this time it was no longer frustration as she threw herself into his arms.

Jacen felt her bury her head against his chest as her body shook against his.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, savouring the warmth of her.

When she had finally quieted down, he apologised. "I'm sorry, Jysella. I know I should have been here earlier. I-"

"Just shut up and hold me!", the younger Jedi said, pulling herself momentarily to speak.

Even as she began to bury her head against his chest again, Jacen reached out one hand and caught her by the chin. She looked at him with wide eyes for a moment. "Oh, I think I can do a lot better, my dear!", he said softly to her as he brought his face to hers, kissing her tenderly. Jysella's eyes widened even further for a moment before they closed as she returned his kiss with passion. The kiss went on and on as the two communicated without the need for words, lips, tongues and hands exploring each other.

When they finally ended the kiss reluctantly minutes later, they were still wrapped in each other's arms, but this time decidedly more connected inside and out.

"That was one hell of an apology, even for a Jedi Master!", Jysella teased, obviously a lot more satisfied than she had been when he shown up at her door.

"Oh, I guess I won't have to do it again now that you've forgiven me!", Jacen replied playfully, enjoying the flirtation. He pried free of her embrace and made his way past her into her apartment.

"Don't you dare Mister!", Jysella yelled, chasing after him. "You've got a lot more apologising to do tonight!"


	10. Visions in the night

"Jacen!"

"Jacen!"

"JACEN!"

He snapped awake in the middle of the night. It took a moment to work out where he was.

But there was no doubt who was snuggled up next to him in bed.

Jysella. His dear, sweet Jysella.

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

He held her tight and thought how lucky he was.

Then he remembered the dream that had awoken him.

Someone had been calling to him.

Someone powerful.

It was his brother, Anakin.

He hadn't visited Jacen's dreams for a long time.

It was like something was about to happen. Something big. He didn't know what. But he knew that he would have to work it out soon.

Because he had the feeling that it wasn't just a simple dream.

The Unifying Force was communicating to him.

But what he thought?

In his dream, Jacen had been fighting a dark shadow. A dark shadow that felt familiar somehow.


	11. A woman's touch

He tried but he couldn't get back to sleep. The vision dream of his brother was so real, so insistent...so frustrating.

Because he knew that something big and potentially really nasty was going to happen.

He just couldn't put his finger on what.

Prying himself free from Jysella's arm, he got out of bed and sat on the floor, settling himself into a meditative pose as searched inward. He hoped that some silence would help him decipher what it was he was supposed to understand.

He settled his breath and allowed his mind to quieten. He watched as his thoughts slowed and the ripples on the surface of his mind began to slow down.

In his dream, he had been restrained by a a foreboding shadow with red eyes, wielding two red lightsabers similar to his own. Jacen searched his feelings as he had a premonition that perhaps it was a sign that he would fall to the dark side again. But he knew that wasn't it. He had already had his little sojourn and anyway, his understanding of the Force had progressed to being beyond good and evil. So he knew it didn't mean that he would fall to the Dark Side. No, it was going to be someone close to him.

But who could it be? Someone who was either very powerful or close to him or both. For Jacen didn't know many Force users who could best him even on his bad day. Could it be his sister, Jaina? Kyp Durron? Surely not Uncle Luke?

His mind rejected all of these suggestions as he sought the answer to his search.

In his dream, his dead brother had been yelling at him as this anonymous presence was standing behind him threateningly.

He searched deeper, trying to get back into his dream to see that face hidden in the shadows but even as he began to go deeper he felt himself being drawn back into his body.

"Jacen?"

He opened his eyes to see Jysella standing above him with a concerned look in her eyes. She had wrapped the sheets around herself but he could still make out the curves of her body through the material. That thought had the effect that his previous thoughts didn't have. It brought him out of his head and back into his body.

"Are you ok, Jacen?"

He smiled at her lovely form. "I am now, Jysella, I am now", he replied softly as he allowed himself to be lead back to bed by his younger companion.


	12. Calm Before the Storm

I had originally wanted to write about the Jacella romance but now I have ideas for more actual story, maybe some action and a bit of darkness. But before then, a fluffy chapter or two first.

Prepare yourself.

* * *

"This is wonderful, Jacen!", Jysella squealed as they slid down the grassy banks whilst sitting on discarded sacks that were previously used to hold some sort of grain.

"Well, in that case", Jacen announced, running back up the hill and dragging Jysella along with him by the hand, "let's do it again!"

They ran at a comfortable pace with hands joined, holding their sacks in the breeze with their free hand.

"Let's try it tandem this time!", Jacen suggested, taking Jysella's sack and doubling them up.

Jysella sat on the front of the sack to allow room for Jacen to fit in behind her.

"Are you ready?", he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist as she lifted the front of the sacks up.

"Are you sure this is going to work?", she replied, a little uncertain.

"No, but we're going to find out!", he exclaimed as he pushed off with his legs.

They began to accelerate down the hill but Jysella could feel something was off. "Jacen!"

The double sacks were not running smoothly and with their combined weight, it was running faster down the hill than their previous rides.

"Just hold on!", Jacen yelled back, trying to reassure her, even as he felt the ride about to come to an end.

Suddenly, he felt himself flying through the air and he instinctively let go of Jysella to prepare himself to roll out of the fall.

"Jacen!", she yelled even as she found herself getting entangled in the sacks as she continued to roll down the hill.

Eventually he caught himself and stood up to see Jysella sprawled lower down the grassy bank, the cloth sacks fluttering to the sides.

"Are you ok?", he asked, rushing to her side.

She didn't respond and for a moment he almost panicked.

But only for a moment as next thing he knew, he felt his legs being tangled up as the younger Jedi tripped him and he tumbled down towards her. He caught himself just in time as she watched amused.

"This", she whispered, giving him a passionate kiss, "is for the weekend."

Then she smiled at him mischievously, "and this", she said flipping him onto his back as she straddled him, holding him in place, "is for the stupid idea of tandem riding on that last run!"

"Come now Jysella", Jacen protested. "You gotta admit that was pretty fun!", he said, giving her his best crooked grin.

"You have an interesting idea of fun for a Jedi Master", she teased back. "The Council might think you're losing it if they found out!"

He laughed.

"I'm used to that by now. Other people, politicians and even Jedi have been questioning and criticising me since I was young. It comes with the territory of bearing the Solo name and having Skywalker blood as well", Jacen said, shrugging off the question, as Jysella lay her head down on his chest.

"But don't you get tired of it?", Jysella asked, looking up at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess I just grew up with it since I was young", he mused. "How do you deal with being the daughter of Mirax Terrik and Corran Horn? It's not like your parents are not famous in their own rights? I mean, in certain circles, you would get just as much attention for being their offspring as I do for my parents."

Now it was Jysella's turn to laugh. "Right...the great Jedi Master thinks that Corran Horn and Mirax Terrik is as famous as Han Solo, _Princess_ Leia Organa Solo and _Grand Master_ Luke Skywalker, not to mention Jaina Solo Fel and Anakin Solo. Your family are legends, not to mention, that you yourself were once joint Head of State..."

Jacen laughed too. "You forgot Sith Lord and most wanted across the known Galaxy!"

She looked at him expectantly.

"Ok ok, so when you put it like that, you win."

She smirked at him.

"But don't get used to it, Jedi Horn."

"And why not, Master Solo?", she asked playfully.

He thought for a moment. "Well, it's bad for my image for one!", he laughed as he kissed her on the cheek. "And it will make your head get too big!", he added, kissing her again.

Jysella didn't reply in words, only turning her body so that she could return his kiss properly as they lay on the grassy bank with not a care in the world.

* * *

"Mmmm, you sure know how to spoil a girl, Jacen Solo", Jysella mused as she lay back against him on the couch. "That dinner was fantastic, not to mention the day of doing nothing with you in the Lake District", she sighed.

"I try", he replied, wrapping his arms around her as he nuzzled her cheeks with his. "And you forgot the sack riding!"

"I'll bet your other girlfriends appreciated it too", Jysella exclaimed, ignoring his last comment. "I mean you've had your share of beautiful women. Tenel Ka Djo, the Queen Mother of Hapes, and Danni Quee, the beautiful blonde scientist..."

Jacen sighed. "And Jysella Horn, the loveliest Jedi in the Galaxy!", he exclaimed.

"You are a scoundrel aren't you?", she teased. "But seriously, what are you doing here with me?", she said, sounding more serious. "You've had a Queen Mother who rules planets and a galaxy renowned scientist who is absolutely brilliant at what she does. I mean, she was the one who helped defeat the yammosks during the war effort. Not to mention that they are both Force strong women too."

"You're not jealous are you, Jysella?", Jacen asked carefully. He knew this conversation was going to come up at some stage, and how he handled it was going to affect how things continued between them.

"No, I'm not jealous, Jacen. But I am a little unsure of why you chose me. I know Danni still has feelings for you and I see how women look at you", Jysella replied earnestly. "I just don't know why you chose me. I'm just a little girl compared to them. And you..."

"Jysella-"

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the attention and our time together, but I can't help thinking that one day I'm going to wake up and find I was only dreaming", she exclaimed, her eyes starting to water as she spoke.

"My dear sweet Jysella", Jacen said softly as he turned to face her. "You have nothing to worry about", he added as he captured her lips with his.

She returned his kiss gently at first, then with a growing passion that left no space for thought.

"Jysella, I-"

"Just shut up and kiss me", she cut him off, as she smothered his lips with hers.

* * *

"Well, I guess that was one way to do it", Jysella exclaimed as she snuggled up against Jacen in the candlelit bedroom. "But you didn't answer my question."

Jacen held her against him as his heart began to settle down after the extended lovemaking session.

"Well, first I tried but you wouldn't let me!", he replied with a grin. "And then, well, you distracted me enough that I wasn't interested in replying anymore."

"Twice!", Jysella cooed as she lay kisses on his torso. "These scars really are nasty, Jacen."

"Insufficient experience of depravity."

"Huh?"

"Vergere always said I had insufficient experience of depravity", he replied.

"I would beg to differ, seeing these scars", she said, tracing some of them with her fingers.

"Actually, that was nothing compared to what Vergere did to me herself, but that's not a story I want to get into now", he explained.

"Yes, the Sith mastermind", Jysella answered. "I've heard stories..."

"Well, if you think she is Sith, you would be mistaken", Jacen replied, reminiscing. He paused long enough for Jysella to look up from her lavishing of attention on his torso with her mouth.

"She learned some of the Sith teachings only to broaden her only education in the Force. Nothing in this Universe is inherently good or evil", he continued as Jysella listened on attentively. "I've already told you why that is a limited understanding of the Force, Jysella. The Force isn't black and white or even shades of grey, it has so much more colour to it. Even if the Jedi and Sith want to see it as otherwise. But again, that's a story for another time."

Jacen looked down into Jysella's eyes, as the grin he had inherited from his father made its way onto his face. His fingers wandered over her bare skin, caressing and exploring. "Now why did you stop kissing my body?"

Jysella looked back at him with a sparkle in her own eyes. "I was only waiting for you to ask."

* * *

"You know, you still haven't answered my question, Jacen Solo", Jysella demanded as the two Jedi lay back after their most recent tryst.

"Tenacious aren't you?", he replied, grinning.

"You know it!"

"Jysella, I don't need you to have the power of a ruler or the brains of a scientist..."

"So you're saying I'm weak and dumb?", she asked.

"I would have to be stupid to think that!", he hurriedly replied, realising he could have chosen his words a little more carefully. "What I meant was that it's not anything specific about you, no that didn't come out right either."

"Well, you better try again, Mister", Jysella growled warningly.

"Ok, take three", Jacen sighed.

"Please."

"Jysella, you have a quality about you that attracts me. A purity, an innocence and an energy that calls to me. It's not just physical or intellectual", he said slowly. "It's just a connection I feel, a rightness, a feeling and not just through the Force, that this is right."

"Go on."

"When I'm with you, I feel like I'm the luckiest man alive. And I couldn't care less about politics, the Force or anything else. I could just be with you and be happy."

"Men!", Jysella exclaimed. "Even three times isn't enough now for you?", she teased with a smile.

"That's not what I mean", he recovered. "Being with you doesn't mean being in bed. I feel this connection when we sit, when we spar, when we train."

"I know", she answered. "I was just teasing!"

"I know..."

"What is it?", she asked.

"Well, I...", he began, suddenly getting nervous.

"Come on, what is it that could make you nervous?", she demanded.

"I was going to say that I know I can't take you on as an apprentice seeing as you're already a full fledged Jedi but I would like to ask my Uncle for permission to teach you some of the things I've learnt during my wanderings. If you'd like to, that is", Jacen finally answered.

"Really?", Jysella asked, looking up at the Jedi Master with gratitude. "I would love that. I didn't want to abuse our special bond to get extra teaching but I would be very interested in learning whatever you want to share with me." Then noticing the grin on his face. "I mean when it comes to the Force, and healing and all that."

"O ye of little faith", Jacen exclaimed as he kissed her long, slow and deep


	13. The start of something

Jysella woke up and rolled over to find that she was alone in bed.

She quickly pulled on a long flowing gown before heading outside. Jacen was lost in meditation as was his normal morning routine. It often involved 'dancing' with his lightsabers. To the untrained eye, it looked like dancing but his graceful movements only masked the lethalness that lay under the surface. When he was done with that he would normally go for a walk or move onto standing and then finally sitting meditation.

Jysella knew she hadn't overslept that much as he was still in the 'dancing' stage. He smiled even as he saw her approach.

She knew that disturbing his practice for any other reason but to join in was dangerous as he treasured his private time so she drew her own weapon and lunged for him. But even as she got within range, Jacen disappeared. He reappeared behind her, one of his lightsabers at her throat.

"How did you-"

But this temporary lapse in concentration only earnt her a sweep to the legs as Jacen dropped down beneath her. As she felt her loss of balance, she naturally reached out with the Force to reestablish equilibrium but as always he was one step ahead of her. He gripped her hand and wrenched her lightsaber from her grasp, flicking it off as he holstered it next to his. She hadn't even noticed when he had sheathed one of his own weapons.

She tried to surprise him with a physical attack but he merely dodged and tripped her again. This time, Jysella chose to roll out rather than resorting to the Force. However, she prepared to launch back at him by gathering the Force for a boost.

Jacen simply stood waiting and as she sprang for him, he stepped out of the way and gave her a gentle push that destabilised her again. This time, he did not allow her to escape, pinning her to the ground with his lightsaber.

"You'll have to do better than that, Jysella", he said solemnly, shutting down his weapon, though she thought she saw a twinkle in his eye as he tossed her lightsaber back to her.

"Yes, Jacen", she replied as she caught her weapon in mid air. She rolled, and reactivated her blade again as she cut for his legs but he had already moved out of reach. She looked up to see him standing patiently. Boy, his patience could be infuriating sometimes.

That moment of thought cost her dearly as her sudden lost of conviction allowed him to send a powerful overhead strike towards her which she barely avoided. The parry only served to bring Jacen into another attack aimed at her right shoulder which she again parried. But even as she tried to redirect his blade, he stabbed his straight at her torso. She jerked her body aside just in time to avoid the thrust but not quickly enough nonetheless. Again, she felt Jacen's strong grip on her wrist as he disarmed her again. He merely allowed her weapon to fall to the ground this time as he tackled her bodily to the grass, trapping her body underneath his.

"You really do need more practice!", he whispered a his lips came down onto hers.

Any witty remarks she was planning on using as a comeback were forgotten as he kissed her.

"Good morning to you too!", she finally exclaimed when they came up for air.

"And a good morning it is too, to wake up to you", he said softly into her ear.

"Except you were out of bed already when I woke up", she protested, thumping him on the chest playfully.

"Oh, so that's what I owe this unexpected morning exercise to!", Jacen exclaimed as he stood and pulled her up with him.

"Well, how would you like it if you woke up to find me gone?", she replied.

"I get up before you so it wouldn't happen!", he answered back, giving her a smile.

"Why you-"

"You're too late, Horn. Ever since your grandfather, your family has never been able to capture mine!", he exclaimed.

"Is that so?", she asked. "I seem to be breaking family tradition then, Solo", she added as she pulled him to her and gave him a long, slow kiss.

Jysella allowed herself to melt into his arms.

An eternity passed in a moment.

Then he pulled back. "Let's go for a wander shall we?"

She nodded and picked up her lightsaber and together they walked off across the countryside.

* * *

Jacen opened his eyes as he came out of his Jedi Trance. He sat in the stillness as he watched Jysella walking back towards him. He had felt her come out earlier but the Force had called to him to stay a bit longer. So he had.

"Wow! You were in that one a long time, Jacen", Jysella exclaimed as he noticed the stiffness in his legs.

"It feels like it", Jacen replied. "How long was I in for?"

He noted the position of the sun as Jysella dumped a basket of food in front of him.

"Well, let's just say it's time for lunch!", she said.

He looked sheepish for a moment as he recalled something dad always said. "Well, technically the first meal is still breakfast whatever time it is."

Jysella laughed. "Yeah, trust a Solo male to say that!"

* * *

She leaned back against him as they lay on their backs watching the clouds float lazily by overhead.

"What a lovely weekend this had been, Jacen", Jysella said, still looking up at the sky.

"Jysella", Jacen began, taking her hand in his. "I've been doing some thinking..."

She looked over at him as he hesitated.

"What I mean is that I had a vision. We're supposed to go back to Sekot."

"And?", she prompted.

"And what?"

"Come on, Jacen. I know you better than that. What are you trying to protect me from?", she demanded as she turned fully to look at the Jedi Master lying down beside her. "I know you've been seeing glimpses of the future lately."

"Well, my uncle always tells me that Master Yoda used to say that the future is always in motion", he said softly.

"Now you're trying to deflect me", Jysella replied. "And it's not going to work you know. Even if you are a Jedi Master."

"And why not?", he said, stalling.

"Because I'm your girlfriend, you big dope!", she loudly proclaimed in triumph.

When he was silent, Jysella pressed his hand gently.

Jacen looked back at her for another moment before speaking.

"I think I needed to travel the galaxy before and learn from the different sects and Force users out there but now I'm ready to settle down", he began as Jysella watched him intently. "And now I'm ready to go back to Zonoma Sekot and learn from it some more."

"Go on", she offered encouragingly.

"I'm ready to set up a practice there, a healing sanctuary where others can come to receive treatment, to learn or simply to practice. I felt a calling to hone my skills and to pass on my knowledge", Jacen continued. "I need to practice for what lies ahead."

"That sounds ominous, Jacen. Especially when it comes from you", Jysella said quietly. "Your visions tend to come true a lot."

When he was silent, she continued. "It's this dark man, isn't it?"

He hesitated a moment. "Yes."

"Do you know who he is?", she asked.

"Not yet, but I feel it is someone close to me", he conceded.

"It's not Grand Master Skywalker is it?", she asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's not my uncle. Though I feel he has a role to play in this whole thing somehow."

"And it's not you?", she asked, more cautiously.

"No, don't worry, my love", he replied. "I've had my own brush already and come out the other end stronger and wiser."

"That's good to hear-"

"Jysella", he said, catching his lapse as she did.

"You said-"

"Yes, Jysella", Jacen said as he squeezed Jysella's hand. "I've been doing some thinking and I want you to come with me to Sekot. If you want to, that is."

He looked at her.

"And?"

"There has to be more?", he said sheepishly.

"Come on, Jacen! You're practically asking me to live with you!", she exclaimed.

He pulled her up to sitting as he faced her.

He held both her hands in his. "I love you, Jysella."

"See, I told you I had succeeded where my grandfather had not!", she exclaimed as Jacen tried to kiss her.

"Not you, Solo", she continued. "Not until I tell you that I love you too", Jysella said softly as she brought her lips to his.

"So I'll take that as a yes then?", he smirked when they finally broke their kiss.

"Yes, that's a yes", Jysella replied. "I'll come with you to Sekot. You can train me or I can help you. And together we can get ready to face this dark man of yours."

Jacen tried to kiss her again but he pulled away. "So, when are you going to face my dad then?", she asked playfully.

Jacen gulped. "I'm going to need a lot more training before then!"

Jysella laughed and threw herself into his arms as Jacen thanked the Force for bringing her into his life.

* * *

"Yes, Uncle Luke. We're on our way back and we wanted to talk to you when we get back. When you have the time", Jacen said, deferring to the more experienced Jedi on the other end of the transmission.

"I'll make the time, Jacen. This vision of yours is disturbing but not something we can ignore. I will personally meet you when you get back and we can discuss it then", his uncle replied.

"Thank you, Master", Jacen bowed.

"You are welcome, young Jedi. And may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too, uncle.

* * *

 **Now that was a bigger chapter!**

 **Tying up a bit of the romance, but don't worry there will be more. And I'm starting to solidify some ideas for the upcoming phase as well as the hinted at darker phase.**

 **A little vague I know but I don't want to give away any spoilers yet.**

 **More intrigue, action and romance coming to you soon from a galaxy far, far away.**


	14. Go with my blessings

Jacen Solo bowed as Luke Skywalker walked into the room.

"Jacen, it's always good to see you", the Jedi Master said as he greeted his nephew.

Then turning to his younger companion, "And you Jedi Horn."

"You too, Master Skywalker", Jysella replied as Jacen remained head lowered.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?", the older Jedi asked. "I assume this involves Jysella too."

"Yes, Master", Jacen answered calmly as he indicated for his Uncle to choose a seat.

He remained standing until both Jysella and his uncle had seated themselves before taking his own seat.

"This has been on my mind for a while now. I want to go back to Zonoma Sekot and learn more", Jacen began, gauging his Uncle's response through the Force as he spoke. "There is still a lot we can learn from Sekot."

"And you wish to take up your healing practice more, I presume?", Luke asked.

Jacen nodded. "Yes, Uncle." He turned to Jysella for reassurance and the look was not lost on the head of the Jedi.

"As you know, my main interest is in deepening my own connection to the Force and I feel that combat and being called out as peacekeepers all the time is not the best way I can do that. Not anymore", Jacen explained. He saw Jysella nod out of the corner of his eye.

"But if you merely wanted to become a healer, you could do that just about anywhere in the galaxy", Luke asked his nephew. "There is something about Sekot isn't there?"

"I'm not sure myself but I had a vision. I believe it was telling me something more than just the need for me to devote more time to healing", Jacen replied.

"You know I would support you in anything you decided to do. You were once my apprentice and you are also family. I trust you", the older Jedi offered. "If this is really what you want to do, I will support you."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"But I assume you wanted to ask my permission for Jysella to accompany you?"

Jacen looked at his uncle and nodded.

"And what do you have to say, Jedi Horn?", the head of the Jedi said, turning to the younger Jedi.

Jysella looked first at Jacen and the latter gave her a reassuring nod. Again, this was not lost on Luke Skywalker as he suddenly felt very old.

"I would like to go with Jacen", Jysella confirmed.

"It was my idea, Uncle. And I asked Jysella to accompany me. Obviously, we are spending a lot of time together and although Jysella is a fully recognised Jedi, I feel there are things I can share with her. Things that would help her own development in the Force. And things that other Jedi woudd not necessarily be interested in to learn."

"And that includes Tekli?", the older Jedi asked.

"Even though Tekli is the head healer out of the Jedi, this decision is more because I am following my calling. This is not a conventional path and so I need a non conventional Jedi to pass my knowledge onto", Jacen explained. "I mean no disrespect to anybody."

"It's ok, Jacen. I understand."

The two younger Jedi looked to their leader expectantly though calmly.

He knew he had a decision to make. But one he realised he had already made when Jacen had called earlier. And it wasn't like it was anything out of the blue. Jacen had been more interested in the non combat aspects of the Force even before the Vong invasion and now this was just a deepening of his position. Sure, his skills with a lightsaber were very highly advanced now but his true interest lay more in the personal development side of things. And Jysella was the same. She was someone who asked questions and found things out by herself. They were a good match, the older Jedi realised.

"You are both full fledged Jedi", Luke finally concluded. "I see no issue with allowing you to depart from your regular duties to set up on Sekot if that is what you want. Now was there anything else, Jacen? I'm supposed to be meeting your parents tonight for dinner."

"Please", Jacen replied. "That is all. We do not wish to keep you any longer. And thank you, Uncle."

Luke Skywalker looked at his nephew. "I told you before that you would be the one to learn new things about the Force and take us all in a new direction. I think this is the true start of it all. I wish you all the best but I don't envy you your having to tell your parents about your decision. Your dad would try to keep you around and your mother would miss you dearly. But sometimes we must do what we feel is best."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"It would probably be a good idea to get the families together before the two of you head off", Luke suggested. "Corran would definitely like to see Jysella before she left and I'm sure your parents feel the same."

"Yes, and I'm sure my father has some things he would like to say to Jacen too", Jysella admitted.

"Well, that's settled then. Let's all have dinner in a week or two and discuss this then. And may the Force be with you, nephew", Luke said as he got to his feet.

Both of the younger Jedi bowed as he left.

* * *

 **This is the last of the lead up chapters, with the next one going to be a lighter chapter involving the Solos and Horns as they all get together for a meal. The most fun will be writing the conversation between Corran and Jacen.**


End file.
